Recordando Nuestra Historia
by Romaaa
Summary: Awww*! nose soy pésima para los summary's : es un Oneshot de Sango y Kouga UA : me dan una oportunidad sii?


Konichiwa!!!! :| ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen :(

•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•

La luz del sol estaba saliendo, iluminando asМ a una joven pareja que estaba acomodada cerca de un claro, apollados en un Аrbol, la muchacha quien despertС primero miro a su hombre del cual estaba enamorada hacia ya unos aЯos, lo miro y comenzС a recordar su historia de amor...

**Flash Back**

Todo habia salido bien, habian derrotado a Naraku, por fin habian devuelto la paz a ese mundo y se encontraban reunidos al rededor de una fogata celebrando su victoria, ella silenciosa miraba a una feliz Kagome que estaba sirviendo unas gaseosas a sus amigos, luego miro entretenida al pequeЯo Shippou que bailaba junto a Kirara la gatita magica, despues miro a nuestro bien conocido Hanyou que estaba sentado en lo alto de una rama en un arbol, y por ultimo con mucho cariЯo a nuestro monje pervertido, por fin habia decidido confesarle lo mucho que le amaba. Pero antes decidio hablar con el hanyou para saber que decision tomaria si irse al infierno con kikyo o quedarse con su amiga Kagome, con cautela subio a la misma rama que su amigo y se sento junto a el...

-Inuyasha.  
-Que? - respondio con cierto enfado tan caracteristico de el -Lamento molestarte - le contesto apenada -No importa Sango, no te preocupes soy yo quien anda un poco idiota- la muchacha ignoraba lo que el hanyou habia visto esa misma maЯana.  
-Etto... Inuyasha... Se que no es de mi incunvencia demo... ya tomaste una decision?  
-Hai...- dijo tristemente -Y... - no la dejo terminar -Me ire con Kikyo- demando frio -Demo... Sabes el dolor que le causaras a Kagome??, ya se lo dijiste?  
-Iee -Demo... Demo- decia con lagrimas en los ojos dentro de todo ella lo queria, era su mejor amigo y confidente -Sango- dijo tiernamente mientras sus garras limpiaban sus lagrimas- No crees que hay una buena razon para esto?, ella me obligo a tomar esta decision - dijo notablemente triste -Como dices eso Inuyasha!?, No te das cuenta de que eres lo mas importante para ella?  
-Iee -Nani?  
-Si observas con antencion te daras cuenta...-dijo en un tono solo audible para su amiga, Sango bajo la mirada y lo que vio le destrozo el corazon, ahi estaba su llamada "amiga", con los brazos al rededor del cuello de Miroku ambos acercando peligrosamente sus labios, vio como Miroku le decia algo y ella negaba con su cabeza, luego de eso se fundieron en un beso apasionado, Sango no podia mas sus lagrimas parecian no agotarse, decidio bajar para discutir sobre la situacion pero Inuyasha la detuvo, le dijo que eso no seria bueno para ella, con rabia lo empujo y le dijo que nadie sabia lo que era bueno para ella, se dirigio hacia la pareja que seguia besandose y con algunas prendas de ropa menos, camino hacia Kagomey la jalo por el cabello alejandola del monje...

-Sa...Sango!- exclamo con los ojos como platos -Eres una Zorra Kagome! yo que te confie tantas cosas y tu me pagas con eso!- en eso aparecio Miroku para calmar a Sango -Sanguito- dijo tomando su hombro- tranquilizate hay Miroku para todas!- esto ultimo lo dijo en tono de burla, sango se giro y lo patio mandandolo lejos -Como pudiste!?, tantas noches en que me decias cuanto amabas a Inuyasha, que te sentias la mujer mas feliz por haberlo conocido! y cuando te confese que estaba enamorada de Miroku practicamente desde que lo conoci, me apoyaste! y me dijiste que todo estaria bien!, ahora entiendo el porque de la decision de Inuyasha... Si estibiera en su lugar ubiera hecho lo mismo...- dicho esto se volteo para tomar sus cosas y marcharse -Que!? Como que Inuyasha tomo una decision?  
-Claro, que ibas a estar pendiente de el, cuando te revolcabas con el monje- le grito con odio -Sango espera! adonde vas?  
-No creo que te interese, vamos Kirara- la gatita se transformo para que Sango pudiese montarla, en eso desperto Shippou, y viendo como Sango se marchaba le grito.  
-Sango!! Samgo!! a donde vas?- pregunto con una inocencia que inundo los ojos de Sango con lagrimas -Lejos mi querido Shippou, lejos -Nande?  
-Debo alejarme, olvidar cosas que me hicieron mal e intentar reconstruir la villa de los exterminadores -Puedo ir contigo?  
-Iee- dijo derramando aun mas lagrimas -Porque? Esque ya no me quieres?  
-No es eso Shippou, es solo que debo curarmede heridas mui profundas y estando aqui nunca sanaran, demo.. te prometo que cuando ya no duelan esas heridas vendre por ti vale?  
-Vale!- dijo con gran alegria agitando su manita en forma de despedida- Estare esperandote!!- grito para que la joven que ahora se alejaba le escuchase... Sango se fue a un claro bien alejado de sus "ex" compaЯeros, se instalo y espero a que Kirara se durmiera para poder dar una vuelta y pensar... De pronto sintio algo extraЯo, era un enorme monstruo con tentaculos que la vio y comenzo a perseguirla, genial! su dia no podia ser peor, mas aun no andaba con nada para poder defenderse, comenzo a correr pero tropezo y callo al suelo intento ponerse de pie pero su pie fallo se lo habia lastimado, como pudo apoyada en los arboles intento espcapar pero mas monstruos aparecieron, comenzo a pensar (N/a: si,si pesimo momento para pensar pero bueh xd) aquella noche sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente porque?, porque ella? el hombre de su vida como secretamente le llamaba, estaba con su supuesta amiga, su mejor amigo se iria al infierno y ella se quedaria sola... Nada le quedaba, prefirio morir antes de seguir con ese tormento en su alma y en su corazon, cerro los ojos y no hizo nada siquiera se movio, espero el que seria el golpe final pero este nunca llego, temerosamente abrio sus ojos y ahi estaba, un joven que ella conocia y decia estar enamora de su "supuesta" amiga, 'otro mas' penso, el chico derroto sin dificultades a los mounstruos, se le acerco examinandola notando su tobillo lastimado y sin decir nada la cargo, sin evitar sonrojar a la triste muchacha...

-Etto... Disculpa Kouga-kun...- le llamo mientras posaba sus manos al rededor de la nuca del joven -Que pasa seЯorita Sango??- pregunto intrigado mientras la miraba y por primera vez fijandose en la enorme belleza que poseia la muchacha, miro sus ojos negros, profundos, llenos de tristeza y algo inchados por haber estado llorando, luego se quedo mirando sus delgados labios y sin saber porque sintio el enorme deseo de besarlos, al notar la mirada del joven Sango no evito un pequeЯo tono rosa en sus mejillas.  
-Etto... Porque viniste?  
-Senti su escencia mezclada con el aroma a agua salada, lo mas probable, por la zona es que estubiese sola, llorando por eso me decidi a venir -Oh... Arigato, si no ubiese venido yo... en estos momentos... estaria... muerta -No diga eso onegai! usted es una mujer muy linda -sonrojandose- y muy fuerte!- Sango bajo la mirada ya no queria volver a sonrojarse, se acomodo en el hombro del muchacho, mirandolo desde lo bajo, se fijo en su rostro era completamente hermoso, sus ojos de un color fuera de lo comun le resaltaban aun mas la belleza que este su salvador poseia, mientras Kouga caminaba Sango se quedo dormida, cuando el muchacho sintio la respiracion de la chica mas suave la miro, sonriendo dulce y calidamente, algo en su interior estaba creciendo, sin duda su corazon habia vuelto a la vida.... Siguio la escencia de Sango para volver junto a Kirara que aun dormia, como Kouga vio a Sango tan comoda no quiso despertarla asi que decidio acomodarse por ahi junto a un arbol, paso horas viendola dormir, le encantaba ver como ella se aferraba a el, observandola y grabando cada detalle de su rostro se quedo dormido.  
Habia llegado la maЯana y Sango fue la primera en despertar, no queria se sentia tan bien ahi... Momento ahi DONDE???, de golpe abrio los ojos pero todo en ella se calmo cuando vio el sereno rostro de Kouga, se veia tan tranquilo, tan lleno de paz,tan tierno y lindo... Lindo??, momento que pasaba con ella?, la noche anterior habia visto al chico del que estaba enamorada con otra y ahora encontraba a Kouga SU salvador lindo, atento, sexy!?... O///O!!! Que rayos pasaba por su cabeza??, ella seguia haciendose preguntas mentalmente que hasta ahora no tenian solucion cuando sintio un tibio y tierno beso en su frente, subio su mirada para poder observar bien al dueЯo de aquel beso y aquel sonrojo que hasta ahora este se estaba haciendo permanente y vio a un feliz Kouga que le sonreia alegremente.

-Ko...Kouga.  
-Como esta tu tobillo?  
-Eh?... No lo se -Uhmmm... Sera mejor que te vayas conmigo y mis hombres para que no estes sola y pueda sanar correctamente tu tobillo y! no quiero peros- dijo ofreciendole una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos -Esta... Bien- Asi Sango y Kirara se fueron con Kouga, en la guarida de este Sago se quedo en la habitacion de Kouga junto con este, mientras Kirara se fue junto a Kororo y Luna unos lobos de la manada que la aceptaron como una mas de ellos, pasaron muchas cosas en la manda de Kouga y todas estas las pasaron juntos, fue mucho tiemp pero este permitio que ambos jovenes se conocieran y terminaran por enamorarse, un dia como cualquier otro cuando fueron en busca de agua fue cuando se declararon...

-Etto... Kouga-kun... - el nombrado la miro -Dime Sango-chan -Solo... queria... decir... que... Te amo - Sango agacho la cabeza pero Kouga la tomo del menton haciendo que lo mirara -Yo... Tambien... Te amo - dijo para luego robarle un beso, despues de eso Sango le miro con una gran sonrisa y esta vez ella lo beso tierna y dulcemente, de pronto ambos se exaltaron interrumpiendo su beso, los matorrales se movian, se miraron y juntos tomaron posicion de lucha, pero grande fue la sorprensa cuando vieron salir a Inuysha, Shippou, Kagome y Miroku de los matorrales.  
-Sango!- Grito alegremente el kitsune al tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos de la nombrada -Shippou! Inuyasha!!... ©Que hacen aqui?  
-Shippou insistio en buscarte ademas no podia irme sin despedirme de ti, los demas nose solo nos siguieron -Oh me encanta! ya los extraЯaba , me da mucho gusto verlos ^^ -Sango! como has estado!? tanto tiempo- dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba para poder abrazarla -No me toques!- al escuchar esto Kagome bajo su cabeza triste y se fue al lado del que ahora era su pareja, Sango se fue hacia Kouga, este la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a lo que Sango sonrio y respondio con un fugaz beso en los labios, todos los presentes se sorprendieron -Hey! Lobo apestoso- dijo Inuyasha con tono de broma- Quiero que la cuides o vendre desde el infierno a por ti- dijo con una sonrisa sincera -No tenias que decirlo chucho estupido!- dijo Kouga en el mismo tono amistoso- Daria mi vida por ella -Mas te vale, ahora debo irme quede en juntarme con Kikyo apenas te viera Sango, cuidate si?, y cuidame a Shippou. Adios campeon- dijo acariciando la cabeza del kitsune para luego marcharce -Sayonara!- repitieron todos al unisono, luego de la partida de Inuyasha Shippou se despidio de Miroku y Kagome para marcharse junto a Kouga y Sango.  
Asi despues de eso pasaron años y el joven lobo seguia junto a la exterminadora y el kitsune...

**Fin Flash Back**

De pronto Kouga desperto y rodeo con sus brazos a SU mujer como le gustaba llamarla

-En que pensabas amor?  
-En nuestra historia -Ah si?  
-Hai.  
-Que tal... Si se las cuentas a los niños cuando volvamos con la manada?  
-Hai, les contare como me enamore del hombre que me salvo la vida- dijo dandole un beso, luego de eso es rio y se fueron a casa para asi poder relatarles a Kumiko, una niña con los ojos de su padre y la belleza de su madre, Sora una niña con los ojos y la belleza de su madre y a Inuyasha un niño con los ojos, el atractivo de su padre y el nombre de un gran amigo de ambos...

•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•

Awww!! espero les guste :) dejen review's!!! please*!


End file.
